


Prom

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Teen Romance, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Jimin and yoongi leave prom and things get heated. So much fluff at the end and they adopted a transgender daughter that is a lesbian🥰
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	Prom

Yoongi POV 

I never thought this is how I'd lose my virginity; Not that I'm complaining. 

It's prom night I went with my boyfriend of two years. We left prom and went to his house and his parents are out for their job or something. Jimin is very sensitive about his family so I won't push. 

We're in his room with the door locked. He kissed me at first it was just a peak but then he carefully pinned me to his wall and kissed me with more passion. Then he licks my lip I give in. I let him stick his tongue in my mouth. 

Our tongues swirl around. He sucked on my tongue. Suddenly I let out a tiny moan that seemed to please Jimin. He broke the kiss and asked me two jump and wrap my legs around his waist. 

His hands rested on my waist. He lifted my shirt just a little and rubbed soothing circles on my waist. He began to lightly kiss at my neck up to my jawline. As he got back to my neck he started to lick and suck and bite on my neck kissing all over. 

  
  


He started to pull my shirt up but stopped to make sure I was okay with it. So I pulled my shirt off to show I was ok with it. I completely trust Jimin. I want this, I want him. I gave him a disapproving look at his shirt. He started to take it off but that's my job. 

I grabbed his hands and put them up and I began to slowly lift his shirt over his head. As I'm done I give him a satisfied look. He still has me in the air; He put one hand on my back and the other on my but for support as he lays me on to his bed. 

  
  


He moves his hands to my hair and starts to kiss me all over my chest trying to give me as many hickeys as he possibly can at this point my pants are unbelievably tight. I tried to unbutton them but Jimin stopped me. And gave me a serious look "how far I wanted to go" Jimin asked me.

I don't know what to say. I just want him in me. "Baby use your words!" he makes me feel so dominated and I was too hard to care. Jimin rubbed my waist pulling at my pants.

"Ah Jimin touch me please" I started to sound needy. Jimin was smirking at me "Yoongi are you comply sure" Jimin questioned. "yes please" I didn't care how needy I sounded. "Ok kitten" he smiles at me and helps me get my pants off. I was now in my underwear. 

He gave me a look making sure I was ok with this. I was glad he wasn't pushing me but I just wanted his touch. He slowly removed my underwear. It was odd. I kept looking around and avoided Jimin's eyes. 

Jimin gently put a hand on my face and had me look at him; he looked me in the eyes as he told me "Yoongi you are beautiful from head to toe I love you Yoongi we can stop" "It's ok I love you two Jimin" 

He took off his pants and boxers at the same time. He went in his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube; Jimin's parents had the supply's so that they never have to worry about Jimin having a kid.

Jimin's parents had talked very openly to Jimin to make sure he knew about consent and safety. Jimin got some lube on his hand and he gave me a look. I was getting very needy "Jimin please just touch me Areddie". 

With this Jimin got closer he put his hand around my dick and whispered into my ear "So needy I love It" Jimin let out a small giggle and started to move his hand up and down he went faster. It was a lot easier as my pre-cum started to leak out. 

Jimin kissed me hard as he jerked me off; it felt how heaven sounded. I started to jerk Jimin off. The room was filled with pants, moans, and skin slapping. I was about to cum I wouldn't last much longer. Jimin started to suck my neck and lick and somehow he rubbed my dick faster that threw me over the edge. 

I came all over his hand and my chest. Not long after I came Jimin came and his and my cum was all over Jimin's bed we were a mess. Jimin gave me a smirk as he raised his hand to his mouth he licked my cum off his hand. 

  
  


"Do you wanna go further? We do not have two" Jimin asked. I wanted to go further though I am still a virgin so I don't know how bad it will hurt.

  
  


"We can but I'm still a virgin." I'm not sure what to say and I was blushing. I just looked down. "Oh I'm a virgin to om Yoongi we don't have to go any further," Jimin said. "Well, I want to only if you do" Yoongi mumbles.

  
  


"Ok but how do you wanna go about it"

Jimin questioned. Honestly, I just want you to take control but is it two forward to say you know what fuck it.

"Well, to be honest, I just want you to take over" I was blushing deeply. Jimin smirks at this "Ok if that's what you want" Jimin turns me around.

I heard Jimin opened the Lube bottle. He trased a finger around my hole then pushed it in and moved it around till he found a spot. I let out a moan; He shoved his finger in and out he added another and stretched my hole. 

  
  


Jimin moved away and I heard the sound of a wrapper and the bottle opening and closing. Jimin was now on top of me and he started to go in very slow. He got the tip and I let out a small wine. Jimin stayed there letting me get used to it. 

"Tell me when you want me to move" After maby two minutes I got used to it "you can move" Jimin started to move slowly it was painful but I bit my lip trying to not think too much about it.

Jimin eventually found a good rhythm; he hit a spot that made me let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I bared my head into his pillow so I would not be so loud; Jimin stopped and moved towards my ear and whispered "Yoongi I want to hear you be as loud as you want we are all alone" Jimin whispered into my ear. I blushed deeper and moved my head up and just let go. I was getting louder but I didn't care anymore.

  
  


Jimin started to move into me faster hitting my spot every time I was so close to coming "Im, I'm about to come" I said "hem me two" Jimin said. Jimin sped up at a seemingly impossible speed we came at almost the same time. Jimin pulled out all I could hear were are pants. 

  
  


Jimin pulled me into a cuddle as the little spoon. I texted my mom that I would be spending the night at Jimin's. We fell asleep cuddling; Jimin woke up first.

  
  


He woke me up. "I'm going to take a shower do you wanna join?" jimin asked "ok" Jimin picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

  
  


After we finished the shower Jimin carried me back to his room and we got dressed and I borrowed some of his clothes.

  
  


We cuddled and ate breakfast, ice cream, and watched movies all day. 

  
  


It has been a month since prom Jimin and I were basically a married old couple; I was spending the weekend at Jimin's and his parents were not going to be there.

  
We had spent the first day just cuddling and watching YouTube and Netflix. 

  
  


Jimin and I made breakfast then we went to the park. Jimin and I raced to see who could get higher on the swing; I swung higher than Jimin. Since we had a bet to see who could get higher Jimin had to pay for our coffee and cupcakes. 

  
  
  


After we finished we went back to Jimin's house. 

  
  


We went to Jimin's room and cuddled. I was the big spoon I was played with Jimin's hair as we watched Disney's, Robin Hood. 

  
  


I kisses Jimin's neck. Jimin let out a small giggle and turned around. We  sat up and Jimin  kisses me again it was a peck. Then we  kiss again but this time it was deeper. Yoongi licked Jimin's bottom lip Jimin let him in their tongue swirled around each other Jimin sucked on Yoongi's tongue. 

  
  


I tug on Jimin's shirt; Jimin took his shirt off and pulled mine off as well. Jimin  kisses my chest leaving love bites all over my neck down to my chest.

  
  


My phone started to ring. "Oh shit it is my mom" yoongi answers.

Me and my mom had talked for about a half-hour by that time Jimin had areddie fell asleep cuddling me. We fell asleep cuddling.

  
  


After high school we went off to a college. We both went for dance and when we finished school we opened a dance school together we worked hard together and after eight years of dating we finally got married and adopted a lovely little birth born boy but She eventually came out as transgender we love her the same no matter what I was and still am so proud of her. she is so strong I love her and Jimin with my whole heart they are my world and I wouldn't change it for anything.

We spoiled her so much. She picked yoonji to be her new name. She is always so happy and energetic when she was 24 she got married to a nice girl. Jimin cried his eyes out at the wedding. Everything has been so beautiful. 

"Jimin I love You" "I love you to" 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this is the first time I've written in someone's pov. I hope you like it.


End file.
